Mi top 10 chicos lindos bakugan
by Dulceangel96
Summary: mis 10 chicos lindos bakugan, no se enojen si faltaron mas


Kim: konichiwa!, me reporto con mi 2do fic, espero que les guste ^-^

Dan: pues yo soy el personaje principas verdad?

Kim: Dan, no es solo un fic, sino un top de los 10 chicos bakugan que considero sexys y atractivos

Marucho: yo estoy ahí?

Kim: no maru, bueno no les molesto mas asi que a leer se ha dicho, caso cerrado!.

**Mi top de los 10 chicos atractivos de bakugan... ¤-¤**

**Puesto 10**

Este puesto se lo lleva Joe, que para mi al ser un lindo castaño claro de ojos grises lo que me llevo a ponerlo aqui es su manera de ser y su personalidad.

**Puesto 9**

Bueno, en este puesto decidi poner a Sid, el amigo de Ren, ya que lo considero atractivo, por su fisico y sus lindos ojos verdes, y quiero recalcar ademas su estilo de sobrellevarse en las batallas.

**Puesto 8**

Este pues lo llega a ocupar Lync Volan, de New vestroia, ya que lo que me hace pensar que es atractivo son su hermoso cabello rosa y su personalidad infantil, aunque ya se que es como un niño.

**Puesto 7**

Lo pense bien y este puesto lo lleba el Capitan de los caballeros del castillo de Neathia Alrigth, o como se escriba, este personaje me atrae un poco, no solo por ser buen lider, sino por su gran bondad que tiene y eso para mi yo lo considero algo atractivo de un hombre.

**Puesto 6**

No me decidia, pero ya lo tengo en claro, este puesto se lo doy a Baron, que es de la misma temporada en la que aparece Lync, lo que me hizo decidirme, fue su caracter de hermano mayor, de gran manera de que cuida a sus hermanitos, en cambio es su fisico me fije mas en sus ojos azules y su piel algo morena.

**Puesto 5**

Bueno, en este puesto se lo doy a Ren, no solo porque es un peleador fuerte, si no ya que su manera de ser me hace parecer atractivo, tambien tengo varios puntos pero el que mas lo hizo llegar lejos fue su gran manera de ser como lo habia mencionado, ademas que el llego a ser uno de los personajes que mas bien se llevo con Marucho y Dan.

**Puesto 4**

Aqui se encuetra Dan kuso, que ademas de ser el protagonista de la serie lo puse aqui, ya que su espiritu preseverante a ser el mejor peleador me lo hizo llegar aqui, sin mencionar su fisico, que para mi esta bien como esta, y sin mencionar sus hermosos ojos rojos, y su cabello castaño.

**Puesto 3**

Cada vez llegamos mas a el 1, pero he dejado en claro que el personaje que voy a encarar aqui, es nada mas ni nada menos que el Principe Hydron, lo que me gusta de el es su manera de como trata a las personas, aunque algunos piensan que es un cretino, pero a mi me encanta sus ojos y su actitud de la realeza que tiene, aunque es evidente por que es un principe

**Puesto 2**

Bueno, me he dado cuenta que puse mas a algunos seres del espacio, pero lo cual me encanta, el que se acerco casi casi al 1mer puesto, fue Anubias, el es uno de los personajes que Mechtanium surge, lo que adoro de el, y lo que me hace pensar que lo hace ver sexy!, es su hermoso rostro, aunque la primera vez que lo vi me recordo a Shadow, pero me di cuenta que el era todo un Don juan, aunque es muy bueno, quien iba a pensar que estaria con magmel?.

**Puesto 1**

Bueno, este personaje es uno que me vuelve loca, por mas que lo hacen ver ''gay'' con algunos Vexos, el ganador de mi lista es... Spectra, o mas bien Keith Clay, me gusta este personaje debido al misterio que tenia que desde que aparecio!, con o sin su mascara este hermano sobreprotectos sigue siendo un galan para mi, lo que mas adoro de el es su fisico, no tan exagerado ni tan menor, simplemente perfecto, aunque yo creo que tiene un buen corazon.

Bueno este fue mi top10 de chicos sexys, lindo o atractivos de Bakugan.

Keith: sabia que te gustaba.

Kim: como no?, si eres genial, siendo spectra o Keith.

Shun: y yo porque no estaba ahí.

Maka: por que le caes feo y emo.

Kim: concuerdo con Maka

Shun: T_T

Dan: ajajaaaaaa, estaba en la lista, siii!

Ren: llebarme bien con marucho y dan?, me pregunto en que pensabas, pero me alegra haber estado en tu lista.

Kim: bueno ^.^, gracias reni-kun.

**Bye **

Dejen comentarios o reviews y diganme que piensan de mi top... Fans de shun kazami no vengan a quejarse, cada quien tiene sus gustos.

**Reviews?**


End file.
